Chances
by The Night Owl Revolution
Summary: Request. AU. Indie has a son...a son he's mistreated badly since the day he was born: Melvin Munson. And now that he quit, why does he feel suddenly guilty? He was told to give a chance at his son but he never did. So what can he do in the darkness of night? Just trying to go to sleep will it make worse.


**This idea is NOT mine. I only turned it to an AU oneshot but the whole Indie being Intern 2's father is not my idea. This is Chelseafilms98's idea. She doesn't have a fanfiction so just use that user to find her Twitter/YouTube. All I did was just add dialogue and stuff. So enjoy.**

* * *

_"Jeb, you should be nicer to him. He is your son, y'know."_ Those words have no meaning to Indie anymore. He'd hear those words enter through his mind every time he tried to sleep. All he could ever hear was, 'Blah blah, blah it's your kid so take care of him!.' Most of the time he would be able to sleep through it but other nights, like this one, he would sleep just a mile away. At times like this, he'd brew tea to help him sleep.

As he waited patiently for the water to boil he looked at the clock. 1:33 AM. It was times like this he was thankful it was the weekend so he didn't have to wake up early for work. But then again, like he does go to work early. Someone else already does...

_"If you just give him a chance, he might surprise you."_ His ex-wife's voice was still ringing in his ears. He could still hear the sweet loving voice she'd have with every word. How long has it been since they divorced? 5,6 years? He lost track of time after the 3rd year.

Once the water started bubbling, he turned off the stove and put the water in his tea cup. He grabbed one of the tea bags and let it sit there for a while as he waited for it to be hot enough to drink. He sat in the only chair close to the kitchen as he sipped his tea to see if it was ready. He felt it burn his tongue.

_"Why are you leaving me? Especially with him?!" _His own voice's harshness still bothered him. He seemed to be regretting how he said those words as time passed by. But he was not regretting why he said it.

_"Jeb, you know I can't take care of him anymore. I'd take him with me if I could but I know just seeing me fade away will kill him..."_ He could still remember how she has looked the last day he saw her. The cheerful smile replaced with a depressing frown, the bright and colorful eyes were replaced with dull and colorless eyes, and her skin that used to healthy and glowing turned pale and sickly. She didn't even look her age anymore from all the stress and her sickness. She was, in other words, dying.

He knew a few years ago back then how her health began to meteorite and both his son and he knew she would never live long. So why she divorced with Indie and left her home to die in god knows where was a mystery….but he fell in love with her mysterious personality but it sometimes paid a price for those around her.

_"...Won't you please take care of Melvin... for me?"_ He should have said no. He should have forced her to take him with her. Let his mother dying kill him for all he cares! But nope: he decided to be nice and say the words he'd since regretted, _"Fine." _He banged his fist on the table so hard that some of the tea spilled into his hand. The tea felt warm on his fists and realized it must be ready. He began sipping his tea.

_"Thank you so much."_ She said in the same cheerful voice she had lost years ago. It wasn't the same but he'll take what he can get. After she talked with Melvin for a few minutes she talked to Indie, _"I know your still mad but please don't be. I'm doing what's best for you. And please don't take it all out on Melvin...he's done nothing but just being our son...I'm doing what's for best for me too...don't be mad. I love you...And just give him a chance. He might surprise you."_ And both Melvin and he never saw her again.

_'Don't be mad._' Ha! He had every right to be mad. She divorced him, had to take care of a kid he barely cared about, and she left without any form of contact. And why should he give him a chance? What good will he do?

_"Do whatever you want…Anything that will involve leaving me alone." _It was the first thing he had ever said to Melvin after his wife left for good. How old was Melvin at the time? 16, 17 years old? But it didn't matter to him. He could be 14 and be doing drugs for all he cared for. And thank god he had gotten the message. He made himself scarce and would only see him a few times a day without even a, "Hello."

Once Indie finished his tea, he put his tea cup in the sink, washed and rinsed it. He had a washing machine but whatever took him the longest from him going back to bed was fine with him. Once he was finished, he decided to watch TV. He wasn't even paying attention to whatever was on television.

Melvin had graduated from high school as a Valedictorian but Indie didn't even bother showing up at the graduation. He didn't even care at all that his son graduated, plus he was busy with MyMusic. He never even wanted him to begin with, let alone children. But his wife had begged for at least 3-4 years for at least one child and he finally gave in. He was probably 23 years old when Melvin was born. It was also the year they celebrated their 5 year anniversary. Besides that, he hated that year and the years after that involving Melvin. But...if it kept his wife happy then he shouldn't mind so much.

When Indie had snapped back to reality, the channel he was on some sort of news station talking about global warming. He flipped through the channels and found Adult Swim. He found it a bit of a weird channel considering how it has to share with Cartoon Network, a kid's channel. He only knew that because Melvin used to love Cartoon Network as a kid and his wife would remark on how a children's channel has to be shared with an adult channel. He never cared for Adult Swim but maybe the weirdness of the channel could take his mind off things…

In that same year when Melvin graduated, Indie had worked on MyMusic as a way to be anywhere but home. He used to be doing it only on Indie music, the genre of music his wife and him both loved, but some blonde chick that was looking for work called Jaime Woods suggested that if he wanted MyMusic popular, to focus on mainstream things as well. He hired her that same day as a social media guru and to handle everything mainstream. He then told her that everyone would be called by the genres of music they liked and she said it was a wonderful idea.

And then as the years came by, Techno and Dubstep were hired. Weird people but knew how to book bands. Idol hired Hip Hop as well to do whatever it was he does...and then he ended up hiring interns to do the dirty work for free since they couldn't afford to hire any more workers. Norma Haish, Scene, was a bubbly teenage girl who immediately seemed to fall in love with him. He wasn't even looking for another person to love, plus she's way out of his league. Since she was the only intern who applied at the time, he said nothing and let her be.

_A few months later, Melvin applied for an internship, "Look, dad. I know-"_

_"My name is Indie inside work." He replied managing to keep himself calm. He had said this line so many times before but it suddenly felt hard just saying those words._

_"Indie, I need this internship. All of the ones I applied for said they had enough interns. I know you hate me but...," he sighed, "since I'm an intern, you can treat me badly since I've heard you do stereotypes and that's a stereotype."_

_That idea interested indie. He finally got what he wanted and he didn't have force it so if anything happens, he could Melvin said those words himself. So he agreed that he could be an intern, "But you have to follow my rules. Since I know you aren't a huge fan of music, you will be called Intern 2 since you are the second intern I hired. And you are to go by a different last name when asked with a different family history. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Melvin nodded._

_"Good. Now go help the rat protector. Idol will show you where he is."_

Indie turned off the tv. Why did he suddenly feel guilty...wait, why should he? He should be happy that Melvin kept his yap shut even when the cameras began filming months later. He should be happy that he moved away a few years ago and is now living with Scene. She at least grew over her crush of him...since Melvin came along...

**No!** He should hate Melvin for ever being born. He should hate him for being the cause of the divorce. He should hate him for having to take care of him after his wife left. But why doesn't he feel the hate he used to have on him before?

Is it because he's used him as a footstool, and treated him like crap long enough to let the anger pass by? After the website shut down, there was a financial problem and took as much as he could towards him. After YouTube offered them their own web show, he didn't even have to ask Melvin to hide their relation even harder. He made up a family history consisting of Aunt Beverly and the gullible fans seemed to be fooled by it.

But...Melvin never complained...even as a kid...no matter how many times he treated him like crap...and when he dated Loco Ono...He must've been so mad...and when he was shot twice by Hip Hop and once by something he couldn't remember and Indie just brushed it aside...and why did he keep going back to MyMusic until recently?

He realized then that maybe he was just a bit stupid. Okay, a lot. And maybe Melvin was a good son but he was just a terrible father. Why is he realizing this now? Is it because he quit a few weeks ago after not being able to take it anymore? Is the whole emptiness of the house after Melvin moved away a year or 2 ago bottling up?

_A few weeks ago, Melvin said he was finally quitting because he couldn't handle being treated so badly anymore. He even said before those final words, "I've thought that after starting this internship that maybe you'll take your feelings out on me and over time, accept me as your son. But I was wrong. It's been too long and I can't take this anymore. I'm a grown man and I don't need to be treated this way. I have more than enough credit to quit this job so I will." He turned to walk away and his final words snapped like a bullet, "Now we won't see each other again: Just like __**you **__wanted all along." He hasn't seen him since. _

_'Now we won't see each other again: just like you wanted.' _Why is that particular sentence hitting him the most? He felt those words repeat in his mind like a broken record. No…Melvin was the only family he has now. He looked back through those empty nights that meant as nothing and worthless as junk mail. He felt shivers suddenly creep upon him and realized that…he did want to see him again.

He needed to do something while time was still young. He should go over to Melvin's house in the morning. He looked at the clock. 3:21 AM. Too long and he wouldn't sleep, anyway. He quickly grabbed any shirt and pants he could find and went outside. It was a bit chilly outside despite the fact he was wearing a long sleeved shirt. The half moon lighted his way to his car as a cloud blocked the moon's light. He ignored the chills down his spine as he drove in his car. He looked through his phone and found Melvin's address. The many perks of being the owner/boss of a company.

* * *

Indie parked in the house right by Melvin's house. He rang the doorbell and knocked on the door a few times and waited patiently. The living room lights turned on.

"Who the heck could be knocking on the door at 3 in the morning?" Melvin wondered, rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"I dunno but I swear if it's those Jehovah's Witnesses, this is totally a new low even for them..." Scene replied as she opened the door. The sleep immediately vanished once she saw Indie at the door, "Indie, what are you doing here?!"

"I ,uh, need to talk to Inter...Melvin..." Indie suddenly felt stupid. Why did he come at this time? It seemed like a smart idea at first...

"Jeb? Why are you here?" Melvin approached the door and snapped at him. " If this has to do with-"

"No," he sighed, "no, it has nothing to do with that...it's something else..."

"Then what is it?" Melvin's snapped voice quieted a little but his facial expression of confusion and anger still remained.

All that he could ever see in Melvin was the face that resembled his mother...which things even more harder then he realized. "I'm sorry." Indie choked out. He felt surprised how the words flowed out so naturally.

"Well that's a start." Melvin retorted. He knew what he meant.

They both didn't even notice that Scene was standing behind him, confused but remained silent.

Indie didn't even want to but he began crying. Admitting what he's done is hard enough. Saying it is even harder, "I'm sorry that I've ignored you since you were born...I'm sorry I've been treating you like shit especially ever since your mom left us. I know how it must've been hard on you but I was just too selfish...I'm sorry that I've even treated you like shit in MyMusic and all you did was say nothing and keep our relation a secret...like I demanded you to...I'm sorry I didn't attend your high school graduation...I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to be such a terrible father to you...I don't want you to leave me alone forever at all...please don't leave me...and please forgive me for all I've ever done to...to you..." Indie had said years and years worth of mistreatment into a short apology.

Scene felt downright confused. So Indie's Melvin's dad?! And then that must mean she...her head started spinning at the thought of it. And why had he never told her before?, "um, I'm just gonna go back to sleep." She said quietly as she went back to her room. He'd explain in the morning and she should let them have their privacy.

Melvin felt shocked that Indie actually said all that. He used to hope a day like this would come ever since he was a kid but had long since given up on that hope years ago. And here he was: apologizing to him...He had kept his feelings hidden towards Indie so long that he began to cry as well and they both embraced each other, "It'll take me a while to forgive you...but I'm sure we could start over...and I won't leave you, I promise."

Indie knew that there's a chance that Melvin might not be back at MyMusic as an intern...but maybe as co-boss. And if he wants to, he could take over the company once he retired. He seems pretty organized so he surely would make the company flourish. He could even reveal their relation for all he cares. He just wants to make things right as it should be.

He's probably a little too ahead of himself.

However, his own son could possibly never forgive him for all the years of mistreatment but just knowing that they could start over at least was a start.

A chance he's willing to take.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it sucked in any way: wrote from 12 AM to 1 AM. And yes, this story is linked, not a sequel, to A Love that Lasts. And remember this is an AU so I can do whatever the fuck I want. I guess the reason I wanted it to be linked to the story was because Chelsea said that that was her favorite story of mine and I figured why not? Plus I thought it would be a bit funny for Scene to realize she's had a crush on her boyfriend's father the whole time, a phrase I hope to never use again. I'm sure this is possibly not your intentions of how the story turned out but I hope you enjoy it, Chels. Anyway, if you have story idea you want me to use I'll be more than happy to write it out…but be warned: she told me about the idea over a month ago so it'll take a while. And I for some reason want to make a story out of this, what do you all think? And if so, any ideas? Anyway, thanks for reading and bye!**


End file.
